The One I'm Waiting For
by LanieDawn
Summary: Ron doesn't know how to handle what he feels for Hermione. Pansy doesn't know how to love. How can their destiny's collide? RWPP ONESHOT...
1. The One I'm Waiting For

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K. Rowling or the song The One I'm Waiting For by Relient K. This story is my baby… I've been working on it since 2004 and its gone through so many redrafts it's ridiculous. All bow down to it. It really is a wonderful thing. HBP compatible.

**ONESHOT**

.o.o.

The One I'm Waiting For

.o.o.

**The way that girl can break a heart  
It's like a work of art  
And this is the worst part  
She knows it**

And she's so confident  
That she's what everybody wants  
But nobody wants  
Her to know that

So fall back on all of your premonitions  
And just learn to listen  
To those that have more wisdom than you  
And just stop  
Putting so much stock  
In all of this stuff  
Live your life for those you love

And I'm still waiting for  
You to be the one I'm waiting for

The way that girl can turn a head  
Well she is such a threat  
But don't ever forget  
She knows it

And she's got it all  
All figured out  
And she won't let you doubt  
She knows it

I'm still waiting for  
You to be the one I'm waiting for

Something tells me that this is going to make sense  
Something tells me it's going to take patience  
Something tells me that this will all work out in the end

.o.o.

Ron sat in the library thinking about all that had happened that year, his seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had asked out the one girl he had really ever cared about, Hermione Granger, only to be shot down as soon as the words came out of his mouth. Apparently she liked some 7th year Ravenclaw, she had said something about an equal in wits but Ron was too brokenhearted about what had happened to even listen. He stood there mouth hanging open like a fish. That's when his salvation happened. He thought back to then, if she hadn't come around he probably would have done something stupid he wouldn't have lived through to regret.

4 months ago

There was Hermione sitting at her usual seat in the library studying from book called The Effects of Large Amounts of Truth Serums on the Human Body for the essay Snape assigned on Vetriserum. After talking to Harry about weather or not he should go and ask her out, being convinced she'd say yes, Ron uneasily approached Hermione in the library, her back hunched over a book studying intently. He carefully placed a hand on her shoulder, unsure of what her reaction would be. Startled, Hermione let out an afraid gasp while her head snapped around. When she saw it was only Ron she let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Oh, it's only you. I thought it was someone else. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that Ronald Bilius," Hermione blushingly voiced.

"Were you expecting someone Hermione?"

"No Ron, I was just studying," Hermione stuttered out too quickly to be the truth. However Ron didn't notice this at all.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come to Hogsmeade this weekend…"

"Ron, don't I always come to Hogsmeade with you and Harry? You know you don't have to ask," Hermione sounded, obviously annoyed.

"Hermione, I don't think you understand... I wan….umm… I was wondering if you might want to go out sometime." Ron muttered.

"Oh, Ron, I don't think that's going to happen this weekend, or any other weekend. You see, I'm waiting for my boyfriend, he's in Ravenclaw and I just couldn't find a way to tell you guys. I'm sorry, really I am."

Looking past Ron's shoulder Hermione obviously saw someone she wanted to talk to because she quickly brushed by Ron and started walking towards them waving. Ron however, didn't notice, he was slowly and sadly sinking into a chair. He couldn't believe it; the one person he had ever really cared about had just dismissed him without a thought.

.o.o.

In another part of the castle, Pansy Parkinson was getting ready to go to lunch in the great hall. Carefully she brushed out her hair to rid it of all knots that might have gotten tangled in her chin-length strands of dark chocolate hair.

Smirking into the mirror, she surveyed her overall appearance. Finding everything about her looks pleasing, Pansy picked up her books and left the seventh year girls dormitory. Entering the Slytherin common-room she speedily walked to the archway out of the dorm, she really didn't want to talk to a certain someone right now. Just before she escaped to the hallways a male arm wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her to a very masculine chest.

Rolling her eyes, Pansy pushed gently on the chest in front of her. "Look Blaise, not now and not ever. I told you, you were a fun time but I'm not interested! I don't like you as anything more than a friend. We had sex a few times, you were fun but you got too emotionally attached and now we're over." Breaking away from Blaise's arms Pansy slowly walked down the dungeon corridor. Smirking she heard footsteps running towards her before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Pansy, I… we… I thought…" Blaise stuttered out. He was flushed and obviously rather confused.

"God Blaise, you think too much! It was just sex, nothing more!" She screamed in a hushed whisper, beginning to get angry.

"But I love you Pansy!"

"THAT'S just it! I don't love you! I don't get attached to guys I have sex with. I don't have boyfriends, ever! Haven't you EVER noticed that? Sex is just that to me, sex. So stop trying to make me love you because I can't!" At this Pansy turned and ran in a dead run to get away from him. She had no clue where to go either, where would Blaise never look for her?

.o.o.

Ron sat in the same chair he'd been sitting in at the library for the last couple of months. He began studying whenever he could, just so he could have chance to see Hermione. Except, after about two months of Ron sitting in the library staring at her she'd stopped going there to meet her beau and moved to somewhere else in the castle. Ron sunk into the uncomfortable wooden chair and let the self-pity take over even more of his brain. He never noticed someone behind him breathing heavily.

Pansy's eyes dashed around the library, looking for someone who might help. She was at a loss, since most of the people in the room were women. Pansy cursed whoever thought making a library a size that rivaled the Great Hall inside her mind, it was practically impossible to find anyone. Suddenly her eyes found a lone person towards the back of the library. With a reassurance she looked around her, once she was sure no one would follow her Pansy crept back to the huddled form.

Looking at the back of the head before her, Pansy cursed that the only man she could detect in the library she hadn't slept with was Weasley. Slowly stepping forward, she tapped lightly on his shoulder still attempting to catch her breath. She felt him jump under her hand and smirked.

"Weasley, I need your help for something," Pansy purposefully left out the details knowing he'd never help if he knew what she was going to do. Ron turned around and gave her a soft glare; he had no intention of ever helping the school slut, but decided to humor her.

"What the hell could you possibly need from me Parkinson?" Ron would never admit this to anyone but Pansy Parkinson really wasn't all that bad looking, if she wasn't a Slytherin or a complete slut he might even consider liking her. Only, she was both of those things and she wanted something from him… and it couldn't be good.

"Look Weasley, you have no clue how much even talking to you is hurting my reputation-" Pansy began, but Ron interrupted.

"Parkinson, I couldn't hurt your whorish reputation if I tried," Pansy gawked at his comment. People thought she was a whore? She knew this would come eventually but she never wanted it said to her face. Pansy blinked away tears of anger and decided to set herself to the task at hand even more.

"Whatever Weasley, I have a proposition for you. I'm in a little trouble and I thought you might help," As soon as the words left her mouth she suddenly regretted them. The way she said it could be taken completely wrong, she continued, "I – uh didn't mean"

Ron Weasley simply smirked and shook his head, "It's alright Parkinson I didn't think you were pregnant. You would never ask my help with that bastard… you've got enough gold. Now will you tell me what the bloody hell you want so I can get on with my life," He was beginning to feel exasperated, and it was annoying him. Pansy simply rolled her eyes when she suddenly heard the library doors open. She turned to see Blaise standing in the doorway, looking for her.

"Weasley, I'm out of time to explain I just… go with it okay?" She said uneasily and nervously glanced in Blaise's direction. Unsure of her actions she straddled Weasley and felt him back away slightly.

She ran her hands up his chest when she heard him voice, "What are you on Parkinson, get OFF of me, now." Pansy threw another look to Blaise and turned back to Weasley, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his shoulder.

Whispering, "Weasley, one of my ex's won't let go… he's watching and I need him to leave me alone. PLEASE! I can't have him ruining my social life." Pansy felt his hands on her lower back, tracing circles, when she looked up. Ron had a smirk on his face and nodded slowly.

"So Parkinson doesn't want her sex life bothered with a guy that got too attached, eh?" He whispered back to her as he leaned down to her ear. Placing a well timed kiss just behind the lobe, he continued, "Yeah, I'll help… but then you owe me!" Still worried about Blaise's presence she ignored his statement, but nodded and kissed his lips hurriedly. She opened her lips slightly and ran her tongue over Weasley's lower lip. Ron's mouth opened and felt her tongue slowly entered and licked the roof of his mouth. Smirking into the kiss, Ron responded passionately and let his hands roam up her back. He let one of his hands wind in her hair pressing her to him. Pansy let a moan escape and cupped Ron's cheek, fingers gripping lightly just behind his ear. Her other hand ran down his chest and traced figure eights just under his navel. When she heard a groan coming from him she broke away for a breath of air. Ron's lips immediately descended on her jawbone, placing light, feathery kisses along her jaw line. Pansy's neck arched into his hand, and listened to his slow whisper.

"Parkinson… Zambini saw us. I figure he was supposed to," Ron broke away leaving a very dissatisfied Pansy, "and now he's gone. So… why don't you scurry off and find yourself another toy." Pansy's lust-filled eyes slowly dissipated and she climbed off of Weasley's lap. She straightened out her knee-length grey plaid skirt and white button up blouse. Ron stood and patted away wrinkles from his clothing. Just as Pansy was about to leave she felt a hand on her wrist, pulling her back into a lean chest.

Smirking at the irony she turned back to Ron, "What now Weasley?"

Ron simply rolled his eyes and began messing her green and silver striped tie, "What is it with women and their ties?" Pansy merely quirked an acutely plucked eyebrow in a questioning look. "You never even noticed that I'd untied it and don't you think people would think it rather odd to see you leaving the library so disheveled?" Ron asked.

Pansy shook her head but answered, "I have a feeling you're forgetting who I am. On the contrary… people expect it of me. But thank-you anyways..." Ron's hands gently left her tie and dropped to his sides. His eyes watched her turn and exit the library with a certain air about her; Ron just couldn't place his finger on what the air was.

.o.o.

Pansy watched as the Bloody Barron made his way through the Great Hall. She sat at the Slytherin table, observing the room. To her right sat Millicent Bulstrode, a square, bulky, hag-like girl with black hair. She was chatting frivolously with Tracey Davis, who sat across from her. Both girls followed her around like pack mules, along with another girl in Pansy's year who had yet to make an appearance at dinner. The pureblooded Daphne Greengrass was extremely late as usual and hoped to god she wouldn't show up. Pansy knew the ditsy girl would bring up Zambini's feelings, and that's just what she wanted to avoid.

It was then Blaise Zambini stalked into the room alongside Draco Malfoy. The pale boy stood as a stark opposite to the dark skinned Zambini. Since Dumbledore's death Malfoy had regained a tad of his color, but the dark circles under his eyes remain. After failing his task beset upon him by Voldemort, his mother was brutally murdered while he was forced to watch helplessly. Now the poor boy was left with a ruthless father who looked at his son in nothing but disgust. Blaise Zambini on the same note had a sense of depression about him. Pansy smirked at the fact she could cause him such emotional pain. She knew it was wrong to feel this way, but she was a Slytherin through and through and took pleasure in the fact she could manipulate someone in such a manner… even a fellow Slytherin. The tall, black boy's eyes sought her out and the second he saw her, his eyes dropped and he turned back to his conversation with Draco. The two boys quickly found a seat with Draco's two bulky friends, Crabbe and Goyle.

Pansy looked back down at her half eaten plate of mashed potatoes, carrots and brisket. Moving the vegetables around with her fork she thought back to the library. Why did Weasley have to be the only unattached guy there, and why was it she couldn't get him out of her mind? Dropping her fork Pansy stood and slowly walked away from the table, leaving the Great Hall.

.o.o.

Ron sat in the kitchens eating his dinner. He had no intention of going down to the Great Hall incase Parkinson was there. He doubted he could look Harry or Hermione in the eye after what he did. He'd actually enjoyed the kisses exchanged between Pansy and himself, and that upset him. Ronald Bilius Weasley meant nothing to her and he knew that. He just couldn't help but feel like he wanted to see her more. Ron let his head drop into his hand and cradled it for a while. He sat in that position for about ten minutes when a house elf approached him and asked to take his plate. Ron ran his hands through his flaming red hair and nodded. Standing, he slowly left the kitchens through the portrait of the ticklish pear and began to make his journey to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Ron walked with his hands shoved into the pockets of his grey wool uniform pants and scuffed his black shoes along the stone floored hallway. Ron kept his bright blue eyes glued to the floor while he shook his contrasting hair out of his face. He turned the corner and began to climb the moving staircases. Just as he stepped off the first staircase onto the platform to which the next should be connected he looked up and saw that the staircase he needed was five or six platforms away. Ron let out a sigh and leaned against the stone archway that led to another hallway from the platform and watched the staircase he'd just exited move away. He stood there, with his eyes closed and waited.

It was then he heard a movement, a staircase had connected with the platform. Ron opened his eyes and saw Pansy Parkinson climbing down the steps. He smirked when they're eyes connected and began his ascent, no longer caring that this staircase would simply take him the long way to the necessary platform. As soon as he stepped onto the stairs, though, the stair case began to shift, catching both students off guard. Pansy lost her grip on the railing and felt her knees give out beneath her. She heard a snap and a tingling in her ankle as she let out a scream. She was falling to most likely her death and the last person she was going to see was Weasley. Damn. Suddenly she felt a hand clasp around her wrist, quickly stopping her fall. It was there she dangled with only Ron Weasley's hand around her right wrist to keep her from dying.

"Weasley! Pull me up or drop me, don't leave me dangling… I hate heights, please do something!" Pansy screamed up at him, looking from the black abyss below and Weasley's face, who was struggling to keep a hold of her.

"Give me a break Parkinson; I'm a keeper… not a bodybuilder damn it! Now do something to help yourself and grab onto the bottom stair with your free hand," Ron yelled back at the frantic girl. Pansy gulped down her fear of heights and swung her hand to feebly grasp the bottom stair. She attempted to pull up on her own but had to relax slightly when she failed.

"Help me up Weasley, NOW!" Pansy closed her eyes in fear and swallowed yet again. Ron rolled his eyes and squeezed on her wrist, making her eyes snap open.

"On three I'm going to pull Parkinson, when I say three, use your weight to help me get you up okay? One… Two… Three!" As he said three he put all of his strength into lifting her back onto the floating stone staircase.

Finally back onto solid flooring Pansy let out a shaky sigh, and winced as she looked at her swollen ankle. "Damn," she whispered as she slowly ran her fingers along the bruised flesh lightly.

"What is it Parkinson?" Ron questioned with a worried look on his face, "Are you hurt?"

Pansy laughed at his attempt at kindness, 'damn Gryffindors' she thought to herself. "I'm fine Weasley, I think I might've, maybe sprained or broken my ankle. I'm not sure which though." She gasped in slight pain as she felt his warm hands touch her ankle and looked at him in surprise, "What in the bloody hell are you doing? That hurts, a lot!"

Weasley smirked up at her, "its probably broken Parkinson, your ankle bone feels like it might break skin."

"Then stop touching it!" Pansy hissed back. Ron grinned and looked to the stairs which had just connected to a platform.

"I forgot to ask Parkinson, why aren't you at dinner in the Great Hall? Shouldn't you be hanging on one of your boy toys?" Pansy shot him a meek glare and rolled her eyes, her mind focusing on controlling the pain she felt on her ankle. "Can you stand at least?" Ron voiced.

Pansy nodded at this and motioned for Ron to come to her. He stepped closer to her and she placed her palms onto his shoulder and used his body as a brace to pull herself up. When she was effectively standing she used Ron as a crutch to walk herself onto the stone platform. After hobbling only a few steps as her crutch Ron became extremely impatient and picked her up, throwing her legs over one arm while holding her mid back with the other. Bridal style he carried her down the hallway, much to Pansy's protest. Finally sick of her kicking and yelling, Ron dropped her about fifty feet from the hospital wing.

"Parkinson! Get your act together, if I would've let you go limping on my shoulder it would've taken hours to get to this point. Now I can either leave and you can find your own way to get into Madam Pomfery's office, which could take hours, or you can let me get you in there in less than five bloody minutes. It's your choice," Ron was extremely peeved. All he did was try to help the damn bitch and it came back to bite him in the ass.

"I'll take your help Weasley," Pansy's eyes were downcast in shame. She couldn't believe she was accepting help from a Gryffindor. Letting out a sigh she felt his arms wrap around her and pick her up carefully. Giving in, she laid her head against his chest and let him carry her into the hospital wing.

.o.o.

Watching the flames in the Gryffindor common room Harry contemplated his two best friend's odd behavior. Ron had been avoiding Hermione like the plague and spending most of his time in the library while Hermione had been going about her normal routine but avoiding the library and sitting with Neville during lessons. She told him it was to help Neville in his lessons, but Harry knew that somehow there was something else behind it. He was so absorbed in the dancing flames in the fire place from his seat on the overstuffed, bulky, red couch that Harry hadn't noticed the common room empty; and he hadn't noticed an hour later when Ron came through the portrait hole. The Fat Lady's screams is what brought him out of his reverie. Harry's head snapped up to see a guilty looking Ron standing before him, seeming extremely disheveled and his hair was tousled.

"Ron, where have you been? I mean… you don't have to tell me but I'd appreciate it if you did," Harry's voice sounded concerned but he looked more frazzled than anything else. Ron grinned half heartedly and sat next to Harry on the couch.

"You'd never believe me if I told you Harry, it's too unbelievable," Ron leaned his head on the back of the couch. "Never in a million years would I believe it was true if I hadn't been there…"

Harry rolled his eyes in response, "What won't I believe Ron? Now, you see chap, you've peaked my interest!" Ron laughed and decided it would be worth the look on his face to tell him about the insane goings on today had brought. He slowly picked his words to begin his story.

"Well, Harry, I think I'm beginning to enjoy the company of a Slytherin." Harry's eyes went wide and urged Ron to continue his story, and that he did. He told all about the kiss in the library and dinner in the kitchens. When it came to telling Harry about their fall on the stairs he slowed and went over every detail, not wanting to forget a moment of it himself. "I never would've thought myself that I could go so quickly from thinking nothing but Hermione to nothing of her. I can't stop thinking of Parkinson and how much I want to see her again. It's stupid… because I know she was just using me but I can't help it…" Ron looked at the plush rug that adorned the floor in shame. His ears perked though, when he heard a laugh.

"Ronald Weasley! I never would have thought it. You're infatuated with a slut! Could life get anymore amusing?" Harry couldn't contain his laughter and doubled up on the couch, receiving an empty glare from Ron.

"Sadly enough Harry, I think you're right…" Ron's own chuckles were soon filling the room as well. "Come on, let's go up to sleep," he said, standing and stretching his form. Feeling tired Harry stood as well and the two teenage boys clambered up the stairs to their rooms, changed into their bedclothes and quickly fell asleep in their beds.

.o.o.

After spending the night in the hospital wing in a painful sleep to mend her badly broken ankle, Pansy Parkinson walked out of the room with ease. With every step she took she muttered another crude word and threat to get her father to do something about those damned moving staircases. Making her way to the Slytherin dungeons she turned towards a familiar stone wall and muttered the password, making it change and conform until she could easily walk through. She looked around the common room suspiciously, it was surprisingly empty, and she slowly began the decent to the 7th year girls' dormitories. Passing through her dormitory door she wandered to her bunk and gathered her school things she needed for her first class… potions with the damned Gryffindor and Slughorn. Making her way out the way she came in, Pansy kept her eyes on the grey stone floor. Suddenly there were feet standing in front of her, not letting her get around them. Looking up she locked eyes with Draco Malfoy, a relatively short boy by Hogwarts status… only maybe three inches taller than her 5'5" frame.

"Yes Malfoy? What is it you could possibly want?" Pansy was relatively annoyed. She was hungry, having skipped most of dinner last night and there was only one obstacle in her way… and that was standing in front of her. Draco arched an eyebrow delicately, mocking her irritated personality and skewed his mouth to the side.

"I want you to tell me why in the bloody hell Zambini won't leave me alone!" His tone was playful yet angry at the same time. Blaise Zambini had been ranting to him about Parkinson all day, and it had been driving him insane. He just wanted it to stop. Pansy might've been good in bed, but no one was that good. Pansy merely rolled her eyes and shifted her weight between her feet. She had the bigger problem here and she knew it.

"He fancies himself in love with me Malfoy," Pansy winced as she said this. Saying it was like admitting it to oneself, and she really didn't want to do that. Satisfied with her answer to him Pansy made a move to sidestep Draco, but was stopped.

"Is there any way you can make him stop?" Malfoy pushed further. "Convince him it would be in his better interests if he left you alone romantically?" Pansy smirked.

"Malfoy, I'm in the middle of a scheme that'll make that son of a bitch wish he'd never said 'I love you' anywhere near the vicinity of Pansy Parkinson!"

.o.o.

The day had passed slowly for Ron Weasley; he'd been avoiding Parkinson all day and nothing anyone could do would make him face her. He was worried if he saw her anymore he might just go insane, no one should think this much about any one person. He was in the library again and hidden in the same area he usually sat in, hiding away from everything that was happening in his life.

Ron was sitting and staring at the long table in front of him, thinking about everything that had happened yesterday. He'd been kissed by Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin slut, and then later saved her life, and he wanted more. The Gryffindor missed the feel of her skin against his, her tongue caressing his. Ron slammed him palm on the table top and inwardly cursed ever encountering Parkinson in the library yesterday. Sighing heavily, he laid his head on the wooden slab and closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in his thoughts.

.o.o.

Pansy stood leaning against the library doors, she couldn't take her eyes off Weasley just sitting at the same table she'd found him in the day before. She found his every movement disgusting and vile; he was almost everything she stood against. The only possible way she could ever think of Weasley as anything more than a pureblooded traitor was if she decided to sleep with him, and as much as she wanted to do just that she didn't want a repeat of the incident with Blaise.

Suddenly Pansy had a thought come to her, maybe she wanted love. She quickly shook it out of her head, her mother and father had always told her that love was a stupid emotion that weakened people; it made them sacrifice a part of themselves. Except, if she didn't want something to happen, why did she keep coming to Weasley? There had to be other people in the school she hadn't slept with that could help her out. Yes, the first kiss had been necessary because Blaise had been standing right there.

Upon receiving glares from passing students and batty old Ms. Pince, Pansy made her way in between two shelves in the shadows. She kept her eyes fixed on Weasley, not wanting to forget something, knowing that she probably shouldn't have any sort of 'romantic' relationship with him. Pansy tore her eyes away from Ron and looked at the floor, blinking away tears. She had absolutely no idea why she was crying, it was another thing her family had forbidden, she didn't even have a plausible reason to cry. Running the side of her hand under her eyes, Pansy turned to leave the library; this silly obsession was going to get her into trouble one day.

"Parkinson?"

Pansy froze, her eyes going wide; he was never supposed to see her here… this was just supposed to be a last look then leave him behind forever. Slowly turning herself around, she willed herself to face Weasley. "Hello there Weasley, Did you need something?"

"Are you following me? I mean, because you seem to be everywhere I usually go. Blimey. I sound like an idiot," Ron stood between the bookshelves with one hand buried in his shaggy hair, the last part of this comment was more to himself than her. Pansy stared at him, for a split second, before turning to the books on her right and pulling one into her waiting hands.

Feigning innocence Pansy rolled her eyes, "Yes, you git, you do. And no Weasley, I'm not following you. I know it disappoints you, but you'll survive. I am only here for this book I need for an essay Professor Flitwick assigned." This comment received a chuckle from Ron.

"Since when did Flitwick begin assigning essays on the finer points of anatomy Parkinson?" Ron's hand slowly trailed from his head and found its home in his pants pocket. Pansy, on the other hand, looked down in horror at the book she had pulled from the shelves; it was in fact titled A Magical Beings Guide to the Male and Female Reproductive Organs. Shoving the book back onto the shelf, she looked back to Ron blushing. He had a lopsided grin on his face, and he stood there calmly; his standard long sleeved white oxford shirt's top two buttons were undone and his red and gold Gryffindor tie was loose around his neck. "Care to tell me the truth?"

Pansy swallowed the lump in her throat and searched for the words she wanted to say. "I'm not sure what the truth is Weasley, I think I was here to forget about you," She voiced this in a much meeker tone than she usually used.

Ron's tone became more forceful, "What in the bloody hell gave you the idea that stalking me would help with that!" Pansy felt herself harden, regaining the confidence she usually had.

"Weasley shut your goddamned mouth!" She yelled this in a hushed whisper, her anger rising.

"I'm bigger than you Parkinson," Ron stated simply, taking a step closer to her, "and I want to know the truth."

A tear began to form in Pansy's eye, "You want to know the truth, filth, I can't get you out of my head, and I can't figure it out. What did you do to me?"

"Parkinson, I didn't do anything…" Ron didn't get to finish his sentence before Pansy closed the gap between them and ran her hand up his chest; feeling the clean, crisp cotton beneath her hand.

"Kiss me," She whispered looking at the floor. Tilting her head up to his with his hand, Ron lowered his lips to hers, stopping just before they touched.

"Are you sure?" Her immediate response was to lick her lips and nod. So, without thought to the consequences they kissed. It was innocent and short, but it was still passionate and full of emotion. Even if the two students couldn't figure out what that emotion was. Stepping away from the other, neither student could look away from the others eyes.

.o.o.

Ron had Pansy thrown against the stone wall of a classroom, her legs locked around his hips. Her hands held his face to hers as their tongues battled for dominance. Ron's right hand stayed on Parkinson's hip, keeping her secure as the other firmly massaged her abdomen. Pulling out of the kiss, breathing heavily, Ron tapped his forehead to hers. Pansy's eyelids fluttered open and a hand trailed down his face.

"This can't get personal Weasley, you know that…"

Pansy slowly breathed out and let her hand slip down Ron's body to his belt. Caressing the buckle, she pressed back into the kiss. After a few brief seconds Ron backed away, breaking their kiss for the second time; Pansy's legs slowly sliding to the floor. Once the pair was on their feet Pansy grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him close with a smirk.

"I have a suggestion from a good friend that we definitely need to take this somewhere more… private," whispering into his ear, Pansy felt her smirk grow. Parkinson felt Ron's erection digging into her lower stomach and she chuckled softly.

.o.o.

Pansy was staring at Weasley like he'd just grown a second head. She had no idea why the hell he just started walking back and forth in front of a tapestry just after they had run across the castle, she'd presumed they were going to his rooms when he had brought her here. Her thoughts were interrupted by Ron grabbing her hand and pulling her inside a room. She gasped as she looked around her; the room was completely empty other than a large bed along the east wall. Pansy turned back to face him, but with a delicate auburn eyebrow arched slightly. His face swelled into a lopsided grin, and Ron ran his hands across her waist lightly.

"Weasley, you know if we do this… it can't get personal, right? It's just sex," Pansy's voice sounded less sure of what she was saying but Ron knew that what they were about to do could never work… society would never allow it. Placing a kiss to her cheek, then placing kisses that trailed down her jaw and neckline, Ron slowly rested his head on her shoulders.

"I know," His statement vastly contradicted his caring movements, but Pansy didn't care. She couldn't have wanted this anymore if it were real, if this thing that they were feeling was real. It wasn't, she knew herself that love was just a four letter word, one that instilled false hope into the minds of young children. No one had a happy ending, something always went wrong. One thing she did believe in though was attraction… and lust. Those ideals had a tendency to consume her life. So she did the only thing that made sense at the time.

.o.o.

The next morning Pansy awoke to the feeling of a chest rising and falling steadily beneath her. She smiled to herself and thought that maybe she could get used to this… even if it would never work out.

.o.o.

.o.o.

.o.o.

AND that's where my baby ends. Thank you for your reading! And I would love your thoughts on a sequel… a wonderfully one-shotty sequel. Read and Review my loves.


	2. The Thief Preview

Alright. These are the first 500 some odd words in the sequel to The One I'm Waiting For. I'm going to keep writing, but I'd like to see what you all think of the first snippit. ~InLove09

.o.o.

.o.o.

.o.o.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that J.K. Rowling has ever owned.

Authors Note: This is the companion oneshot to "The One I'm Waiting For" and I've been slaving away at this story for about a few years. It's been one of those projects that took a back burner whenever a major event or crises comes up. So… enjoy. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. And as I've been writing this since **before** Deathly Hallows it is obviously NOT compatible.

**ONESHOT**

.o.o.

The Thief

.o.o.

**I guess it's safe to say you're never coming back  
And I understand why you wouldn't want to  
I guess it's up to me to find a way to get to you**

****

And I can't see you  
Getting used to  
Living in the midst of your perfection  
And I'm so lost  
How can you trust  
Somewhere the sun is always shining

**And there's just one last thing that I have to say  
As we reflect on the mess of all this that I've made  
It was cowardice that made me push you away  
I was so afraid cause you were so much better than me**

.o.o.

Pansy sat alone in the Slytherin common room staring at the dying embers in front of her, unable to take her mind off of everything that had happened. She had just gotten back from the Room of Requirement, and she still couldn't believe everything that Weasley had told her about the room.

.o.o.

"What is this damned room anyways Weasley?" Pansy looked around the bare room that surrounded them, sitting on the only furniture in the room while Ron walked around to stretch out his limbs. Her short hair was slightly disheveled after their night together, and she simply stared after the gangly boy in front of her.

"It's called the Room of Requirement; Harry brought us here a few years ago and showed us what it can do. All you need to do is walk back and forth a couple times in front of the tapestry that covers the door, thinking about what you need, and when you pull back the cloth the door will open into the room that suits your thoughts." His voice seemed full of serenity as he spoke. To Pansy it was almost as if he was so at ease that nothing could distract him from this moment in time.

.o.o.

That'd been only a couple of hours ago, and they'd parted not long afterwards, he'd left her feeling sated. Which, in and of itself, scared her; she hated the thought that she might've found someone who could make her happy with more than just a physical touch.

Suddenly, Pansy felt a hand brush her shoulder, behind her Draco Malfoy stood with a knowing look on his face. "So, how'd it go, I have this feeling that the two of you did more than 'talk'." Pansy felt a blush creep up onto her face and nodded. "That well, eh? I don't want any details but I would love to know your thoughts." With a slight smile Pansy patted the spot next to her in front of the embers and when he sat she laid her head on his shoulder, telling him everything that came to her mind. Draco truly was the one person in the world she felt she could trust.

.o.o.

Ron quietly walked into the Gryffindor common room as he returned from the Room of Requirement. Slowly scanning the room in front of him, he watched as the lively room danced. He should've known that no one would be in bed on a Saturday night, not when there was so much fun to be had. Fred and George had sent up new inventions to try out on the unsuspecting younger students that really seemed to be a blast. Most of the youngest years had already sleepily sauntered off to bed, but the few struggling thirds years wandered around, attempting to mingle. Smiling softly, Ron ventured up the staircase to the seventh year dorms.

Slowly, Ron entered the room and looked towards his friend's beds; they were pristine, as was usual when no one was sleeping in them. Walking towards his bunk, he closed his eyes and began to loosen his tie. Nothing could've been more surreal to him than the events that had just occurred. This _thing_ with Parkinson had escalated much farther, and faster than he had ever anticipated, and more importantly, he actually wanted to continue the affair. Pansy had this addicting aura, this exciting way of staring life in the face, and never backing down. He didn't think he could ever get enough; throwing his tie and school robe onto his trunk, Ron began unbuttoning his shirt when Harry walked into the dorm.


End file.
